


About Last Night

by starboyshiro



Series: Shance Support Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Shance Support Week 2018, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro throws up but he's fine, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: “You’re my right hand man, Lance,” Shiro giggles, allowing Lance to tuck him into the bed. Shiro still manages to make the task rather difficult, wiggling the stump of his right arm and asking Lance if he got the joke even after he told him he did.





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: "Right Hand Man" of Shance Support Week. Huge thanks to [Bria](http://sheith-keef.tumblr.com) and [Cass](http://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com/) for all of the help!

Lance didn’t have any plans for his night, but looking after his very drunk neighbor is the last thing he thought he’d be doing. Shiro had burst into his apartment about a half an hour before, crying about his boyfriend breaking his heart and leaving him without so much as a lousy note. Lance is now standing outside the bathroom as Shiro pukes his brains out into the toilet he just cleaned earlier today. 

Sighing he knocks on the door, “You okay in there, big guy?” 

“I’m fi—” he’s cut off, throwing up into what Lance prays is the toilet. 

“Can I come in? I have some coconut water for you.” 

“No! You can’t!” 

“Sh—” 

“No,” Shiro groans and flushes the toilet. “I… I look like shit I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

Lance sighs, of course now is when he chooses to shut Lance out. He already saw what he looked like right before he threw up, why can’t he see him right after too? 

“I’ll be in the living room then. There’s some mouthwash on the sink and an extra toothbrush in the cabinet.  _ Please _ don’t use mine, Shiro.” 

“Okay,” Shiro mumbles, his voice sounding broken and worn down.  

His ex is a real dick for leaving him like this. Lance frowns and moves to the living room, plopping down onto the couch with a sigh. He props his feet up on his coffee table, reading the label on the coconut water because he doesn’t really have anything better to do for the time being. 

Shiro drags himself into the living room, somehow looking worse than he did when he first came in. He practically falls over the couch, burying his face in the cushions. 

“I’m so sorry, Lance,” he groans, voice muffled by the cushion. 

Lance hums, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Shiro looks up at him, eyes teary and lips wobbling. He looks like he’s about to cry  _ again. _

Lance sighs, pushing Shiro’s hair off of his sweaty forehead, “Still thinking about your ex?” 

“No.” 

“Then what are you thinking about?” 

“Kissing you,” he sighs, resting his head against Lance’s thigh, a dopey grin slowly spreading across his face. 

Lance entire face flushes. He’s always found his neighbor rather cute but he never thought he’d hear that come out of his mouth. 

“Alright big guy, let's get you hydrated and into bed.” 

Shiro doesn’t resist, he only slumps against Lance as he drinks down the coconut water. Once the water is gone Lance helps Shiro out of his prosthetic and into bed. 

“You’re my right hand man, Lance,” Shiro giggles, allowing Lance to tuck him into the bed. Shiro still manages to make the task rather difficult, wiggling the stump of his right arm and asking Lance if he got the joke even  _ after _ he told him he did.  

 

— 

 

Shiro wakes up with arm and legs wrapped tightly around Lance. Unfortunately, he remembers every little embarrassing thing he did last night. Including telling him he was thinking about kissing him. He groans, burying his face into the warmth of Lance’s chest. He wasn’t lying when he said he was thinking about kissing Lance. The bubbly brunette has always caught his eye, he should have gone after Lance long ago instead of staying and suffering with his ex.

Lance shifts under him, groaning as he finally wakes up. His eyes slowly open, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting. His eyes meet Shiro and grin spreads across his face. 

“Feeling any better?” 

“Much, thanks for taking care of my drunk ass last night.” 

Lance hums, running his fingers through Shiro’s white tuft of hair. 

“I’m sorry, for some of the things I said last night.” He avoids his gaze, fearing rejection when his heart is still so raw. 

“Did you mean it?”

“What?” His eyebrows furrow together, not too sure of what Lance is referring to. 

“Were you really thinking about kissing me?” 

Shiro’s face flushes as he stumbles over his words, “Oh, I-I mean yeah? I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything.” 

“Did you mean it?” 

He nods, looking at Lance with wide eyes, not sure what to make of the question. 

“Why don’t you kiss me then?” Lance asks, grinning cheekily and leaning closer. 

Shiro’s breath gets caught in his throat. This cannot be real. He’s dreaming, right? 

“Come again?” 

Lance rolls his eyes and pulls Shiro closer, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. 

“If I’m going to be your right hand man we shouldn’t play any games and dance around feelings.” Lance pulls himself from the bed, stretching out before speaking again, “Go clean up my toilet while I make breakfast for us. We can talk about where we want our relationship to go while we eat.” 

Shiro bites down on his lip and falls back onto Lance’s bed, watching him walk out of the bedroom. Sure, he embarrassed the hell out of himself but getting the chance to actually be with Lance is worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the Shance Support Squad [here](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
